Shine me!
by delusiontaxx
Summary: 25 oktober seharusnya menjadi ulang tahun Taiwan. Tetapi kasihan Taiwan, saudara-saudaranya tidak ada yang ingat. Malah UK dan Belgium yang ingat. Lalu bagaimana usaha Taiwan agar ulang tahunnya diingat? Apalagi orang yang sangat disayanginya, Japan


**Title: Shine me!**

**Fandom: Hetalia **

**Pairing/Characters: Taiwan/Japan, + Hong Kong, Korea, China, Belgium, UK and Spain.**

**Rating: K+ - smooches, kisses on the lips**

**Warning : None.**

**Summary : 25 oktober seharusnya menjadi ulang tahun Taiwan. Tetapi kasihan Taiwan, saudara-saudaranya tidak ada yang ingat. Malah UK dan Belgium yang ingat. Lalu bagaimana usaha Taiwan agar ulang tahunnya diingat?**

**Language : Bahasa Indonesia.**

**Disclaimer All characters are the wonderful brainchildren of Hidekaz Himaruya. The characters and the situations in the fic are in no way intended to be a reflection upon the actual countries or the people who reside there.**

**word count : 5008**

**A/N : This is based on Taiwan's POV. You'll learn so much from Taiwan! Also she called the characters based on their countries, but when she /actually/ calls them, she calls from what she used to call. Also you'll definitely need time to read this! Well I hope you'll satisfy! Also at the end of the story I attach you a note, maybe you'll become my editor and translator! Yay! ^o^ Enjoy reading and don't forget to review! I made this at schooldays for 3 days!**

**

* * *

**

"Pertemuan besok, sudahkah kau siap akan presentasimu?" ini adalah kali ke lima Japan bertanya. Dan setiap kali aku akan jawab, "Sedang kuusahakan," tetapi kali ini ku jawab dengan nada yang meyakinkan,

"Sudah, sekarang aku hanya membutuhkan tidur yang nyenyak sehingga pikiranku bisa lancar untuk tampil besok," lalu ku diam, menunggu jawabannya. Sebenarnya aku berbohong akan hal itu, tapi aku benar-benar menginginkan ketenangan.

"_Sou, yokatta_…" terdengar dia menghembuskan nafas tanda lega. "_De wa_, aku harap tidak ada yang terjadi malam ini. Dan aku sangat berharap agar kau bisa sukses besok,"

Aku tersenyum, aku mengerti kalau dia sebenarnya baik sekali dan tidak bermaksud mengganggu, "Ya, terimakasih,"

"Sama-sama. _Matta ashita ne_…"

Belum sempat kujawab salamnya, dia sudah memutuskan teleponnya.

Pelan-pelan ku taruh gagang telepon, dan menghela nafas. Lalu ku memandangi laptopku yang masih menyala, dengan menampilkan design presentasiku, yang belum selesai. Besok terdapat pertemuan antara aku, China, Korea, Hongkong dan Japan, pertemuan rutin yang dilaksanakan sebulan sekali. Bulan ini, bulan oktober, dikarenakan situasi negara masing-masing yang sedang banyak masalah, maka pertemuan dilangsungkan akhir bulan. Tepatnya 25 oktober, dan mengejutkannya, itu adalah hari ulangtahunku. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak menyadari kalau hari itu, lebih tepatnya, besok adalah hari ulang tahunku.

Kusadari ini sehari yang lalu. Aku di meja kerjaku, yang penuh dengan kertas dan arsip-arsip lama yang hampir sebagian sudah memudar tulisannya. Aku sedang memeriksa arsip hubunganku dengan negara lain, kubuka halaman-halaman, kertas-kertas, di arsip antara aku dengan asia timur. Tiba-tiba sesuatu jatuh diantara kertas-kertas tersebut. Sesuatu itu meluncur ke bawah meja. Karena tidak ingin ada bagian yang hilang, juga data-data yang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, aku pun susah payah mengambilnya.

Kuraih sesuatu itu, dan kembali duduk seperti posisiku yang semula. Ku terkejut melihat benda yang ada di tanganku itu, sebuah kertas yang di laminating, yang di bawahnya terdapat bunga utuh dan atasnya terdapat tulisan. Tanpa membacanya, aku ingat kalau itu adalah sesuatu yang kudapatkan saat ulang tahunku beberapa tahun yang lalu. Itu adalah sebuah puisi. Japan, dengan malu-malu membacakanku sebuah puisi, dengan sebuah bunga _prunus mei_ tergenggam. Ya itu adalah hadiah dari Japan. Hadiah terbaik yang diberikan olehnya. Aku yang sangat tersanjung itu, memutuskan untuk melaminating kertas, beserta bunganya. Aku menyimpannya di tempat yang tak mudah hilang. Dan rupanya di antara arsip hubungan ini.

Aku tertawa, benar-benar tak habis pikir bisa kutemukan di sini. Setelah kusimpan, rupanya aku sudah lupa sama sekali akan benda ini. Lalu aku melihat kalender dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ulangtahunku hanya dua hari lagi. Aku tersenyum pahit, sama seperti bunga dan puisi ini, aku sudah lama lupa akan ulang tahunku. Ya, karena tak pernah ingat, ulang tahunku pun tak pernah dirayakan sejak hari itu.

Aku tersenyum sendiri, menutup laptopku dan beranjak ke kamar mandi, bersiap-siap untuk tidur. Aku mungkin sudah ingat akan ulang tahunku, tetapi ingatnya aku ini tidak akan membuat perubahan. Ulang tahunku hanya akan berjalan seperti hari-hari biasa, seperti hari-hari ulang tahunku sebelumnya. Tidak ada perayaan, tidak ada ucapan selamat, tidak ada doa, dasarnya, tidak ada yang ingat.

* * *

Terdengar bunyi memekikkan dari kejauhan, bunyi yang sudah lama tak kudengar, lama sekali. Lalu tak lama terdengar deru pacuan kuda, tanah dibawahku bergetar, dan bunyi itu terdengar semakin mendekat dan semakin banyak. Kawanan kuda apakah? Sepertinya akan menerjangku. Kalau aku tidak lari dari situ, aku bisa mati terinjak-injak oleh berpuluh, beratus,ataupun beribu tapal kuda, aku tak tahu berapa kiranya kuda itu.

Kulihat sekeliling, kusadari diriku berdiri di tengah sebuah padang rumput yang luas. Aku benar-benar tak tahu mengapa diriku bisa berada di tempat ini, dan deru kuda itu makin cepat. Aku pun mengambil langkah seribu, untuk setidaknya menemukan sebuah pohon untuk bisa kutanjaki.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat sesuatu di rumput, lalu entah kenapa mataku buram dan muncul sakit yang luar biasa di ulu hati. Ku fokuskan mataku terhadap rumput itu, rupanya sebuah bercak berwarna merah. Mataku terbelalak, mendapati telapak tanganku hampir berwarna merah. Begitu juga dengan tangan kiriku! Lalu aku mengelapnya di bajuku, yang rupanya, malah lebih berwarna merah. Apakah ini… darah?

Pandanganku makin mengabur dan diriku semakin membungkuk. Ku jatuhkan kakiku, dan berdiri dengan lututku, tapi aku tak bisa menopang begitu lama, hingga akhirnya aku terhempas di tanah. Terasa sekali darah semakin keluar dari dalam tubuhku. Lalu deru langkah kuda itu makin mendekat. Semakin mendekat dan banyak. Padanganku makin pudar, aku tak bisa menahannya untuk lebih terbuka, hingga akhirnya semuanya benar-benar gelap.

* * *

Aku mendapati diriku, terengah-terengah, diatas tempat tidurku. Aku segera melihat jam dinding, aku melihat samar bahwa sekarang pukul dua. Lalu ku turun dari tempat tidur, memakai sandal tidur, lalu berjalan ke dapur mengambil air minum. Tanganku terus mengusap-usap pipiku, menghapus air mataku yang bercururan. Aku telah mimpi buruk.

Aku segera menuangkan air ke dalam gelas, dan kuteguk sekali hingga habis. Selalu saja begini, hari-hariku diawali dengan mimpi buruk dan tangisan. Lebih lagi, tangisan itu setiap saja keluar, bukan salahku untuk menjadi cengeng. Air mataku rasanya ingin sekali terus bercucuran setelah mendapatkan mimpi itu.

Mimpi itu bukanlah mimpi buruk biasa, bukan hal-hal yang bangkit dari alam bawah sadarku, tapi mimpi itu adalah sesuatu yang dibuat-buat dari pikiranku.

Deru langkah kuda adalah deru langkah tentara China yang menuju ke arahku, tentu saja aku tidak seharusnya sendiri, terdapat bala tentaraku di belakang. Mimpi itu diambil dari perang saudara antara aku dengan China.

Mimpi buruk yang kualami setiap hari dari peristiwa itu, benarlah pertanda bahwa aku akan terus menderita sejak perang itu. Perang yang membawa derita bagi semuanya.

Aku seharusnya sudah terbiasa, tapi hatiku, dan pikiranku mengelak untuk membuatnya sebagai hal yang biasa. Kini aku takut, dan biasanya, aku tak akan tertidur lagi.

* * *

Beberapa jam setelahnya, aku sudah rapi dengan busanaku, dan tas laptop telah kuapit di antara lenganku.

Sebelum ku langkahkan kakiku keluar, kusempatkan diriku mengganti air dari vas bunga.

"Agar kau tetap segar!" seruku sendiri pada bunga-bunga _prunus mei_ itu.

Aku pun menyirami bunga itu dengan menyanyikan lagu _Ye Hui Mei_. Menaruh perhatian pada bunga dan bernyanyi adalah satu-satunya hal yang dapat membuatku merasa senang dan bahagia, walaupun ada satu hal lagi, itu adalah seseorang…

"Taiwan! Ini aku Kiku! Bukakan pintunya!"

"Japan?"

Aku terkejut, dengan hati-hati kutaruh gelas berisi air di meja dekat vas bunga tersebut dan berlari ke pintu depan mendapati Japan telah berada di baliknya.

"Kiku? Apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?"

Japan mengangguk, setelah itu dia tersenyum, "Iya, tapi tidak apa-apa. Aku dari tadi mendengarkan nyanyianmu,"

"Ohh Kiku! Maaf kalau begitu! Aku akan segera berangkat. Tunggu dulu, aku mengambil laptopku dulu!" segera ku langkahkan kakiku masuk untuk mengambil laptop dekat vas bunga dan gelas itu.

Tak lama, kami sudah berjalan menuju gedung pertemuan.

* * *

"Taiwan…"

"Hnn? Ya Kiku?"

"Apakah kau punya keinginan?"

"Keinginan?"

"Iya, apa yang kau inginkan hari-hari ini,"

"Uhmmm…" tanpa menanyakan apa alasannya dia bertanya seperti ini, aku menjawab, "Aku sangat menginginkan vas bunga dari Belgia; Aku tak bisa membeli lantaran tidak punya uang,"

"ohh begitu…"

"Yah begitulah,"

Lalu tak lama sebuah mobil berwarna hitam berhenti di depan kami. Tentu saja kami berhenti dan bertanya-tanya ada apa maksudnya.

Dari kaca jendela supir, keluarlah wajah orang yang sangat kami kenal.

"Pagi yang cerah!" salam UK yang ternyata pengendara mobil itu. "Mau ke manakah kalian? Butuh tumpangan?"

"Pagi yang cerah juga Arthur-san! Terimakasih, kami sungguh menerima tawaran itu,"

Aku hanya tersenyum pada laki-laki berambut pirang itu. Lalu kami berdua pun menaiki mobil Mercedes benz nya. Aku sedikit terkaget mendapati Japan malah duduk di sebelah kursi supir. Lalu aku pun mengerti kalau itu untuk menolak image bahwa UK itu sopir kami.

"Kalian mau ke mana sih? Pagi-pagi sudah jalan-jalan berduaan," kata UK.

Aku sedikit menunduk malu. Sementara Japan menjawab, "Ke balai pertemuan. Kami asia timur akan mengadakan pertemuan hari ini,"

"Wah pantas seragam kalian rapih-rapih ya,"

"Kalau Tuan UK sendiri mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Biasalah mau belanja,"

"Dengan Mercedes benz?" tanya Japan sedikit nada menyindir.

UK tertawa, "Ya begitulah,"

Lalu pembicaraan basa-basi ini berlanjut hingga akhirnya sampai di gedung pertemuan. Kami pun segera turun dari mobilnya.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya!" kata Japan. Dan kami berdua pun membungkuk.

"Sama-sama. Ehmm Taiwan bisakah kau ke sini?"

"Hmm ya?" aku berjalan mendekati jendelanya, yang berada di sisi lain.

Lalu UK menyodorkan sesuatu. Aku mengedipkan mataku, dan sadar bahwa itu sebuah bungkusan.

"Untukku?" tanyaku bingung.

"Yap, ini kan hari ulang tahunmu,"

"U-ulang tahun?"

"Iya," UK tersenyum lalu menaruh benda itu di tanganku.

Aku tercengang sesaat, apa maksudnya ulang tahunku? Detik kemudian, otak ku mulai menyambung pada tanggal dan akhirnya tersambung pada hari di mana ulang tahunku, sekarang!

"Aduh aku benar-benar lupa.." gumamku. "Terimakasih tuan UK!" aku tersenyum kepadanya.

UK tersenyum kepadaku, "Panggil saja aku dengan nama asliku," dia lalu melambaikan sedikit tangannya, lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Sebelum kutemui Japan, bingkisan dari UK tersebut sudah kumasukkan ke dalam tasku.

Di dalam ruang rapat telah hadir yang lain, yaitu China, Korea dan Hongkong. Aku tersenyum. Kami Asia memang sudah terbiasa tepat waktu.

"Selamat pagi! Aku kangen pada kalian aru!" sambut si tua China.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan menyapa mereka satu-satu.

"Jadi Taiwan, kau sudah siap presentasimu?" kutengok, rupanya Hong kong yang bertanya.

Aku tersenyum padanya, "Ya semuanya ada di laptop ini!"

"Kalau begitu," Japan mengambil tempat duduk di antara kami, "Mari kita buka rapat ini terlebih dahulu,"

Aku tersenyum sambil meraba-raba laptopku dengan nervous. Aku baru ingat kalau sebenarnya presentasiku belum jadi. Dan aku benar-benar tidak siap.

Beberapa menit kemudian Japan memanggilku, "Nah sekarang saatnya kau dengan presentasimu,"

Aku yang sedang menyelesaikan bahan presentasi di menit-menit terakhir terkejut, dan segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku.

"Kukira kau sudah siap," celetuk Korea.

"Tidak, dia hanya nervous," kata Hong Kong.

Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu pada semuanya. Hongkong benar-benar mengerti bagaimana aku.

Aku pun beranjak dan berjalan ke depan, dengan gugup. Ku taruh laptopku di meja dekat situ, lalu aku berdiri di depan mereka semua. Melihat mereka satu-satu, aku tersenyum pada mereka, malu-malu. Aku tak tahu harus apa lagi, jadi aku pun membuka presentasiku.

Detik setelah ku buka slide pertama, aku terkejut. Terlihat jelas temanya dengan huruf-huruf besar, "Festival-festival di negaraku," aku benar-benar lupa aku menaruh itu sebagai tema.

Aku pun mempresentasikan slide-slide selanjutnya dengan lancar kepada mereka. Setiap slide berisi deskripsi bagaimana wargaku menyelenggarakan festival dan festival macam apa saja. Hingga akhirnya tiba di '_Double Ten Day_'

"Ini adalah festival di bulan oktober. Tepatnya tanggal sepuluh oktober, yang tentunya mempunyai angka sepuluh yang dobel." Aku tersenyum, "kami merayakan akan jasa panglima besar kami. Kami merayakanya dengan kembang api dan tarian-tarian,"

Hanya seperti itu saja hingga ke festival selanjutnya di bulan November, lalu festival-festival selanjutnya. Hingga akhirnya selesai. Aku terimakasih dan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda presentasi telah selesai.

Bunyi tepuk tangan mengisi ruangan rapat selama beberapa saat. Aku tersenyum,merasa senang, aku kembali kepada laptopku. Menutup semua aplikasi dan mematikannya. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat mereka, saudara-saudaraku, yang sedang berbincang seru.

"Aru! Kalian jangan pulang dulu! Karena aku mengadakan festival perayaan hari ini!"

Aku benar-benar mendengar seruan China itu, "Ehh benarkah? Di mana?"

"Yang pastinya di rumahmu, dekat sini lah!"

"Ehh memangnya ada apa?" tanya Korea bingung.

"Kemarin kan hari PBB sedunia. Dan aku belum sempat untuk merayakannya,"

"Benar juga!" seru Japan.

"Tumben pak Tua cerdas sekali. Kemarin hari PBB sedunia, dan hari ini hari pertemuan. Jadi kau ingin menggabungkan hari itu untuk satu festival begitu bukan?" tanya Hong Kong.

Aku terdiam, menangkap sesuatu dari kata-katanya.

"Ya! Aku memang sudah pintar dari dulu. Aru!"

"Jadi kau mengundang semua negara?"

"Begitulah aru!" kata China dengan semangat. Rupanya dia senang saudara-saudaranya tertarik akan festival yang dibuatnya.

"Kapan festival itu dimulai?" tanya Korea.

"Nanti malam. Jangan lupa bawa pasangan ya!"

"OKE!"

Benar-benar suasana menjadi sangat gaduh. Mereka masing-masing membicarakan siapa teman perempuan yang akan mereka bawa lalu apa yang mereka kenakan.

Aku menutup komputerku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Saat dimasukkan, kulihat bungkusan sebelumnya, hadiah dari UK.

"Benar…" gumamku. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, UK telah membuatku harus mengingatnya. Lalu kulihat saudaraku satu persatu. Mereka tak ada yang mengingat ulang tahunku. Saat presentasi tadi, mereka tak menanyakan kemana ulang tahunku dirayakan oleh rakyatku, atau kenapa malah tidak dirayakan? Bahkan Hong kong pun lupa apa hari ini. Tapi UK, mungkin UK dan yang lain ingat. Aku tersenyum. Mungkin aku akan mendapatkan ucapan selamat yang lain saat menghadiri festival itu.

"Ne~ ada apa tersenyum-senyum saja?" tanya Japan tiba-tiba, membuatku terkejut.

"Hah? Apa? Bingkisan apa itu?" tanya Japan. Dia sedikit menarik tanganku, tetapi tangan itu cepat-cepat kutarik.

"Bukan apa-apa!" segera kumasukkan ke dalam tas, dan secepatnya ku resleting.

"Itu, yang tadi dari Arthur?"

Aku tak menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

"Oh iya mau ke festival bersamaku, cantik?"

Aku tersenyum dan sedikit merona, "Tentu saja mau, ganteng,"

"Baiklah, aku jemput kau pukul enam!"

Aku mengangguk.

* * *

Sorenya aku mendapat e-mail dari Belgium. Ya, kebetulan aku membuka kotak e-mailku hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Tidak tahu sesuatu itu apa, apakah e-mail dari fansku (tentang karya-karya puisiku), dari milis barang-barang antik seluruh dunia, atau laporan-laporan (biasanya keluhan) dari wargaku.

Isi e-mailnya begini,

_'Dear Taiwan~_

_Besok ulangtahunmu bukan? :D_

_Aku mengetahuinya saat mengunjungi rumahmu beberapa saat yang lalu. ! ^^ Oh iya kamu bakal datang ke festivalnya China besok malam? Temui aku! Tentunya aku akan bawa hadiah! Aku akan mengejutkanmu tentu saja!_

_Haha sampai ketemu~_

_Belgi~ :3_

Aku tersenyum, lalu menyutujui pikiranku yang sebelumnya, bahwa orang luar malah yang mengetahui dan memberikanku selamat ulang tahun. Belgium adalah termasuk orang luar yang baru-baru ini menjadi temanku; apakah mungkin kalau aku mengenal lebih banyak orang luar maka aku akan semakin mendapat ucapan? Aku tertawa sendiri. Siapa tahu, tetapi diriku bukanlah negara besar yang mempunyai relasi ke berbagai negara manapun. Tapi mungkin aku akan lebih berusaha!

Aku kembali membaca e-mail dari Belgium, aku kembali tertawa. Kenapa kok dia ingin memberi kejutan malah mengatakan itu padaku? Apakah ini biasa dilakukan orang luar ya?

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan oleh dikejutkan oleh ketukan di pintu. Aku menoleh kearah pintu, terdiam sebentar. Lalu melihat jam dinding, seharusnya Japan masih akan menjemput dua jam lagi. Lagipula dia orangnya tepat waktu, dia pasti akan datang pukul enam tepat. Aku pun berjalan kea rah pintu sambil bertanya-tanya siapakah gerangan?

Aku memutar knob pintu, lalu mendapati seorang kurir tersenyum kepadaku. Kurir tersebut memakai seragam serba ungu, dengan topi, lalu dari kantong di dadanya dia mengeluarkan sebuah pena. Sambil tersenyum, dia menyodorkan pena itu padaku.

"Nyonya, tolong tanda tangani di sini," katanya.

Aku pun mengambil pena itu, lalu kurir itu memberiku sebuah kertas.

Ku isi kertas itu dalam sekejap. Lalu betapa terkejutnya aku melihat sesuatu yang besar, bentuknya seperti guci tepat di depanku.

Kurir itu mengangguk, mengambil kertasku, lalu mengangguk lagi lalu pergi sebelum aku sempat bertanya apa itu dan siapa yang memberikan.

Aku benar-benar bingung, tetapi ku bawa guci itu masuk; dengan sangat perlahan tentunya. Lalu kuletakkan sesuatu yang sangat kuyakini guci itu di meja tepat di depanku. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, aku membuka Koran dan kertas-kertas yang menyelubunginya.

Aku terbelalak, lantas seperti kehilangan nafas sejenak. Benda itu bercahaya, dengan ragam hias khas Belgia lalu lekukan-lekukannya yang indah. Itu sangat membuatku terpana dan terpukau. Aku pun menyentuhnya, berdecit! Dan itu memang benar gucinya, guci yang kuidam-idamkan!

Aku hanyut dalam kesenangan untuk sejenak hingga akhirnya ku taruh guci itu di tempat yang paling strategis, di ruang tamu (setelah aku meminggirkan beberapa pajangan tentunya)! Dan ketika seseorang datang bertamu lalu melihat guciku, yang indah ini, tentu saja aku akan menjawab," Ini, guci yang sangat indah ini adalah hadiah yang kudapat dari seseorang!" Lalu jika mereka bertanya dari siapa, tentu saja akan kujawab—Aku baru sadar bahwa aku tidak mengetahui siapa pengirimnya! Aku pun kembali ke meja tempat aku membukanya, mungkin dari sisa kertas ada tulisan dari pengirimnya. Kuamati carikan demi carikan. Tak lama aku selesai dan tak menemukannya. Hanya kertas licin yang bertuliskan, "Happy Birthday" tidak ada tulisan pengirimnya.

Aku duduk dan menatap kertas itu. Tulisannya tulisan alphabet, sepertinya orang luar. Tetapi kok dia tahu ya kalau aku menginginkan guci itu. Lagipula guci itu hanya bisa di dapatkan langsung dari Belgia. Belgia.. -aku menyebut nama Negara itu berulang-ulang hingga aku sadar- Belgium!

"Ini pasti darinya!" seruku sendiri. Tetapi detik kemudian aku kembali merenung. Belgium, dari e-mailnya, tertulis kalau dia akan memberiku kejutan saat di festival china nanti, dan itu juga tertulis bahwa dia akan membawa kado serta!

Lalu kulihat jam dinding, sudah pukul setengah lima, aku harus segera bersiap-siap untuk festival nanti. Soal kado, mungkin itu benar dari Belgium, mungkin dia berubah pikiran hari ini sehingga memberiku kado lebih awal.

* * *

"Ehmm, Taiwan?" Japan berkedip, dia melihatku dengan bingung.

"Ya?" Aku balas menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau memakai yukata?"

"Iya!"

"Benarkah?" dia menarik kainku.

"Iya benar! Ihh dasar genit pakai pegang-pegang segala!" seruku menjatuhkan tangannya.

Japan tersenyum-senyum meminta maaf.

"Ya sudah, ayo jalan!" aku mengambil tangannya dan mulai berjalan.

Japan mengangguk dan menggenggam tanganku, dia menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil mengadaptasi budayaku,"

"hmm?"

"Aku hampir tidak menyadari kalau itu adalah yukata,"

Aku tertawa, "Ahh iya maaf seharusnya aku bilang dulu,"

"Ahh tidak, aku malah senang,"

Aku mengedipkan mataku, "Benarkah?"

Japan mengangguk.

Aku mengencangkan pegangannya, "_Arigato!_"

Japan tidak menjawab. Lalu kami berjalan dalam hening. Malam itu adalah malam di musim gugur, dan setiap ada angin yang berhembus selalu menaikkan bulu kudukku. Setiap itu juga aku merapat ke Japan.

"Dingin ya.." gumam Japan.

Aku mengangguk pelan, "Iya, cuacanya semakin ke sini semakin tidak baik,"

"Kalau begitu kita harus cepat-cepat. Aku yakin di sana akan lebih hangat,"

"Hmm!" Aku mempercepat langkahku. "Di sana pasti ada perapian yang besar, lalu petasan, lalu kembang api!"

"Petasan? Kau ini seperti Hong saja,"

"Kaoru?" aku biasa memanggil Hong Kong dengan Kaoru, "Dia sampai sekarang masih suka bermain api lho!"

"Ahh iya.." Japan menunjuk ke depan. Saat ku mendongak, kulihat seseorang sedang berjalan memegangi petasan.

"Ahh Japan… Mei," Hong Kong menyadari kami, dia berbalik dan menyapa kami.

Sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Japan sudah berkata duluan, "Kau ini bermain dengan petasan! Seperti anak kecil saja!"

Hong Kong sedikit terkejut, tetapi dia tidak telihat terhina, dia malah menjawab dengan tenang, "Lah suka-suka aku dong Japan, "

"Sudahlah!" aku cepat-cepat menengahi, kalau kedua orang ini berdebat, susah untuk dihentikan. "Mendingan kita jalan bareng-bareng ke festival!" kataku mengambil tangan mereka berdua.

"Sebelumnya matikan itu dulu dong, aku ngeri ngeliatnya!" seru Japan.

* * *

"Taiwan!" suara yang sangat cempreng memanggilku, aku berbalik dan menjumpai Belgium.

"Belgi~~!" seruku kembali.

Kami saling berpelukan sesaat.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi!" serunya, tepat suara-suara terompet berbunyi nyaring tetapi tetap mengalahkan nyaringnya suara Belgium.

"Benarkah?" kataku sedikit menutup kupingku menghindari kepengangan. "Kukira festival baru mulai pukul 6,"

Belgium tertawa, "Iya sih! Buktinya itu tadi terompet pembukaan! Aku dari tadi di sini sih! Maksudnya, di tempat ini! Di rumahmu!"

"Ohh!" aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu ini Japan ya?" tanya Belgium menatap Japan di sebelahku.

"Hajimemashite. Ya saya Japan," dia membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Wah orang Jepang memang santun-santun ya!" seru Belgium. "Oiya kau member kado apakah untuk Taiwan?"

Japan terlihat terkejut, begitu juga denganku.

"Kado.. apa?" tanya Japan bingung.

"Ihh apakah orang Jepang telmi juga ya! Kado! Kado untuk ulang—"

Aku segera menutup mulut Belgium.

"Ahahaha.." aku mencoba tertawa tapi gagal, "Aku dan Belgium akan menjelajahi festival berdua saja! Kau dan Kaoru boleh bebas melakukan apa yang kalian suka!"

"Ta-tapi aku—" Belgium berusaha berkata-kata dari balik tanganku.

Tanpa lama-lama aku mengajak Belgium pergi dari situ, membawanya lari hingga ke tengah-tengah kerumunan orang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa sih?" tanya Belgium dengan ekspresi bingung yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Itu.." aku menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan.

Belgium dengan yukata berwarna kuning yang cocok dengan bandana mawar berwarna kungingnya juga ikut berjalan, lalu dia berkata, "Ada masalah dengannya?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku,"

"Ceritakan saja padaku!"

"Begini…" aku menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya tak ada saudaraku yang mengingat ulang tahunku,"

"Lah kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu juga, tetapi ulang tahunku sudah lama sekali tidak dirayakan,"

"Kok bisa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu, "Makanya aku sangat bahagia ketika kau mengingat hari ulang tahunku!"

"Hmm… tapi di negaraku, ulang tahun itu hari yang penting." Kata Belgium, "Mungkin sebenarnya saudara-saudaramu ingat,"

"Tetapi kalau ingat setidaknya memberiku selamat bukan?"

"Benar juga ya…"

Terdengar seruan-seruan pedagang-pedagang menjajakan barang dagangannya lalu mereka yang menawarkan arena permainan mereka seperti menangkap ikan dengan jala kertas, memasukkan ring ke dalam tongkat atau yang lainnya. Kami tertatih-tatih berjalan diantara kerumunan orang itu.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan orang Asia. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak bisa membantu."

"Ya tidak apa-apa,"

"Sebenarnya sih aku ingin berkata banyak, tapi aku tahu pasti perkataanku malah akan banyak menyinggung kalian,"

"Ya aku mengerti,"

Aku tersenyum padanya. Dari sini aku mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Belgium bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak omong lalu menyukai membicarakan keburukan orang lain atau biasa disebut bergosip. Nyaringnya suaranya bukan berarti dia bisa mengatakan apapun yang berada di kepalanya, dia di sini bahkan sangat menjaga kata-katanya.

"Wah, Belgium, Taiwan,"

Kami terkejut melihat sosok UK tak jauh dari kami. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah penjual topeng, tersenyum ke arah kami. Di kepalanya tertanggal topeng yang dimiringkan. Semakin kudekati, kutahu kalau topeng itu berbentuk wajah rubah berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan.

"Wew, Arthur kau datang juga di sini!" seru Belgium.

"Dengan siapa tuan UK?"

Dia kembali tersenyum, "Dengan Spain. Oiya sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Arthur bukan?"

"I-iya maaf!" entah kenapa wajahku memerah karena ketahuan sudah salah.

"Ahh Antonio di sini? Di mana dia?" tanya Belgium. Dia celingukkan ke sana-kemari.

"Membeli bakpau,"

"Bakpau? Ohh iya dia di sana! Oi _Spanien_!" Belgium melambai-lambaikan tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan kami.

Aku berbalik dan mengamati topeng-topeng,

"Mungkin kalau aku beli…" gumamku.

"Yep! Kau harus beli Taiwan!"

"Haruskah?" tanyaku.

"Yep! Aku dan Spain sudah beli, jadi kau beli saja, sekalian belikan untuk Belgium,"

Aku akhirnya mengangguk, lalu jongkok dan mengamati topeng-topeng itu lebih dekat. Topeng itu beragam, dari bentuk wajah manusia, hewan, lalu tokoh kartun. Lalu warnanya juga ada yang gelap lalu terang, lalu berwarna-warni campuran! Ada yang tampaknya menyeramkan sekali dengan janggut dan rambut-rambut yang berkelebat, ada yang imut sekali dengan ditambah rona merah yang mungkin berlebihan. Ekspresinya juga berbeda-beda. Yang paling memikatku adalah yang berwajah muram.

"Nah nyonya~ Apakah kau ingin dipilihkan atau memilih sendiri?" tanya penjual yang senang melihatku tertarik dengan topeng-topengnya.

"Aku akan pilih sendiri pak!"

"Taiwan~Taiwan!"

Aku terkejut dan mendapati Belgium sudah kembali, dia menarik seorang pemuda yang memakai topeng.

"Lihat ini Antonio.. maksudku Spain! Topengnya jelek sekali ya!"

Aku mengedipkan mata dan mengamati topeng itu. Topengnya adalah wajah beruang, beruang yang kelihatan kehausan. Seharusnya dibilang imut, tetapi warnanya yang biru membuatnya terlihat aneh. Mungkin ini alasan mengapa Belgium mengatakannya.

"Lucu!" seruku.

"Ya de~?" pemuda itu membuka topengnya, berkedip lalu tersenyum melihatku. Rambutnya yang coklat kehitam-hitaman lalu kulitnya yang putih kecoklat-coklatan, lalu postur tubuhnya yang tegap. Memang agak menarik dilihat.

"Kalian lihat kan kalau topeng ini lucu! Hahaha kau dengar itu kan Arthur?" dia menyodok-nyodokkan perut UK dengan sikunya.

"Puuuh…" Belgium mencondongkan bibirnya. "Itu karena Taiwan orang yang polos saja!"

"Jadi kau orang yang berulang tahun hari ini ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang nyaring. Senyaring Belgium.

Aku berkedip, "I-iya.." bertanya-tanya kok bisa dia tahu hari ini ulang tahunku, padahal kenal saja tidak.

"Belgium memberitahuku! Ini aku bawakan hadiah!"

Aku mendongak melihatnya. Dia lalu menyodorkan hadiah, dengan bungkusan bermotif.. tomat?

"Terimakasih," kataku menerimanya dengan malu-malu.

"Selamat ulang tahun~!" katanya dengan nyaring lagi.

"Eh iya kadomu!" seru Belgium dari belakang. Kali ini aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Ini maaf ya! Aku jadi lupa!" kata Belgium mengeluarkan sekotak hadiah kecil dari sakunya, bungkusnya berwarna coklat dengan pita hijau muda. Aku dengan senang menerimanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya!" katanya lalu memelukku.

"Selamat ulang tahun!" seru UK dari belakang. "Maaf tadi sepertinya aku belum sempat mengatakannya,"

Aku tersenyum pada mereka satu persatu. "Iya terimakasih semuanya!"

"Jadi kau sudah membuka kado dari ku?" tanya UK.

Aku meminta kantung plastik pada penjual topeng lalu memasukkan kedua kado itu ke dalam. "Belum! Aku akan membukanya dengan kado-kado lain!"

"Wah jadi sudah berapa kado yang kau dapat sekarang Taiwan?"

Aku terdiam menghitung, "Satu dari kau U- maksudku Arthur, lalu dari Spain lalu…" tiba-tiba aku teringat guci di rumah yang baru saja kudapatkan sore itu. Guci yang sangat kudambakan yang harganya bisa bermiliaran, guci dari Belgia.

"Belgium! Kau memberiku hadiah dua kali! Aku senang sekali!" seruku lalu memeluknya.

"E-ehh… hadiah dua?" Belgium terlihat bingung. Aku melihat raut mukanya itu, yang sepertinya tidak dibuat-buat itu setelah melepaskannya.

"Iya! Yang ini… lalu guci!"

"Guci? Guci apa?"

"Jangan-jangan bukan kau yang memberi?" seruku sambil takut menyebutkan.

"Memberimu apa? Aku tidak memberimu guci atau apapun. Bentar…" Belgium lalu menatapku dengan serius, "Tolong deskripsikan bagaimana guci yang kau dapat itu?"

"Guci bermotif bunga-bunga kuning dengan dandelion,"

"Hoe, itu aku banyak!"

"Yang paling mahal,"

Belgium merengut, "Semuanya mahal!"

"Yang waktu itu kau tunjukkan padaku!" seruku hampir kehilangan kesabaran.

"Ohh itu! Aku ingat!"

"Lalu?" Memang saat Belgium pertama kali datang ke rumahku, dia menawarkan guci-guci yang antik kepadaku (Kami berkenalan di sebuah milis barang antic), termasuk guci mahal itu. Sayang aku belum punya uang dan sampai pagi ini aku mendamba-dambakannya.

"Aku punya catatan siapa saja pembeli, juga darimana Negara asalnya. Dan aku ingat siapa orang itu, aku masih mengingatnya karena dia membeli tepat sebelum aku terbang ke sini,"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Orang yang kau kira melupakan ulang tahunmu," Belgium tersenyum.

"Si-siapa?" aku mengerutkan dahiku, berfikir.

"Setidaknya dia telah menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak ingat akan ulangtahunmu,"

Lalu aku berfikir kembali apa yang terjadi pagi ini di hari ulang tahunku. Aku bertemu Japan, lalu bersamanya kami berjalan ke balai pertemuan, di tengah jalan kami malah bertemu UK dan malah diantarnya ke sana. Aku tertegun. Tunggu, bukankah sebelum UK datang, Japan membicarakan sesuatu padaku. Keinginanku..

"Te-teman-teman! Aku akan tinggalkan kalian untuk sementara!" kataku lantas berlari.

"Ba-bagaimana dengan topengnya?" teriak Belgium dari kejauhan.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari menembus keramaian. Sekali-sekali aku terjatuh atau menimpa tubuh seseorang, tetapi aku tak henti memanggil namanya,

"Japan! Japan! Kiku! Kikuuu!"

Aku menengok ke sana ke mari, menyusup dan menyela di antara kerumunan untuk menemukan wajah itu. Aku memang telah keliru, tidak menyadarinya dari awal, tidak menanyakan alasan Japan menanyakan, 'Apa keinginanku?' tadi pagi, tidak menanyakan kiranya dari siapa guci yang baru kudapatkan sore ini.

Kulihat sosok laki-laki itu di depan sebuah penjual kembang gula, tidak tahu sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan, tapi langsung saja kusongsong tubuhnya, memeluknya erat.

"_Xie xie!_"

* * *

Japan kemudian menggiringku ke sebuah bangku taman tak jauh dari situ, dia lalu mendudukkanku.

"Ke-kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Ke-kenapa kau malah berbuat sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?" seruku sesenggukan. Japan dengan sabar menghapus air mata dari si cengeng ini. Aku samar-samar melihatnya tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, bukan maksud aku begitu,"

"La-lalu apa?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya tak hanya aku, tapi juga Hong Kong, Korea dan China, kami bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu akan ulang tahunmu," kata Japan, mukanya berubah menjadi serius.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, bingung.

"Bertahun-tahun kami membiarkanmu melupakan ulang tahunmu, makanya—"

"Tu-tunggu, jadi maksudmu, /aku/ lah yang melupakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Memangnya kami pernah melupakan ulang tahunmu Taiwan? Tidak pernah," lalu Japan memelukku hangat.

"Ja-jadi…" perlahan air mataku kembali membasahi pipiku, dalam pelukan hangat Japan.

"Kami kira kamu sudah ingat. Tapi ternyata tidak, buktinya kau tidak memasukkan hari ulang tahunmu dalam presentasimu. Tentu saja kami tambah khawatir, apalagi aku. Makanya kami berusaha, festival ini, sebenarnya tak hanya China, tapi kami semua yang merancangnya, untukmu Taiwan. Kau tak mungkin berfikir si tua China sebrilian ini dalam mengatur waktu bukan?"

Aku mulai tertawa, "I-iya…"

"Dan kami tahu orang-orang luar itu membantu, tentu saja kami mengirimkan pemberitahuan maksudnya undangan bagi mereka, di situ juga tertulis kalau kau juga berulang tahun,"

"Ohh… jadi ini semua sudah dirancang baik-baik?"

"Iya, dan kau pasti akan diberi hadiah oleh Hong Kong, Korea dan China jika kau menghampiri mereka,"

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin bertanya?"

"Apa itu Kiku?"

"Sewaktu aku menanyakan apa keinginanmu pagi tadi, apakah itu memberikanmu ingatan akan hari ulang tahun?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali,"

"Tetapi aku yakin kalau kau mengingatnya saat UK memberimu bingkisan itu,"

"I-iya…"

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan kepada kami, atau menambahkan ulang tahunmu ke dalam materi presentasi?"

Mendengarnya, aku menunduk. Japan memang mudah sekali mengambil konklusi, dan dia kini tahu sekali bagaimana aku.

"Ini semua sebuah kesalahpahaman bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sudahlah," dia mengelus pipiku, sambil menatapku. Aku membalas tatapannya dan bisa kutangkap terdapat perasaan yang hangat darinya. "Ini bukan salah kami karena tidak mencoba mengingatkanmu, atau salah kamu karena tidak mencoba mempermasalahkannya. Kau gadis yang kuat Taiwan, aku sangat tahu itu. Mulai sekarang kita akan rayakan ulang tahunmu?"

"Tidak," seruku, mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi, "Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan ucapan, dan aku juga ingin.." aku mendekatkan diriku padanya, "Kita semua untuk terus bersama, sehingga kesalahpahaman ini tidak akan berlanjut,"

Japan mengangguk, "Selamat ulang tahun.." dia lalu memelukku erat. Aku meraih tubuhnya dan bertahan di dalam dekapannya untuk waktu yang lama. Aku kini tahu di mana letak ke salahpahamanku, dan bagaimana saudara-saudaraku itu sangat peduli padaku, apalagi orang yang sedang mendekapku saat ini.

"_Hanabi!_" seruku.

Kami lantas melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Kamu ingin melihat kembang api?"

Aku mengangguk, "Ya!

* * *

-Epilogue-

Aku dan Japan kini berada di lapangan penuh dengan orang-orang yang berdesak-desakkan menonton kembang api. Aku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat agar tidak terpisah. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tembakan ke langit, membentuk bunga-bunga api, lalu beberapa tembakan lagi membentuk banyak pola yang saling bertindihan. Warnanya beraneka ragam, yang pastinya bisa terlihat dari sini, seperti merah, kuning dan hijau. Walaupun lapangan ini sesak penuh orang, kami di sini bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Semua orang di satu tempat untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang baik.

"Japan!" teriakku di antara bunyi yang menggelegar tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Apakah Kaoru yang mempersiapkan ini?"

"Sepertinya kau bisa melihatnya,"

"Iya, aku melihat bunga-bunga prunus mei," aku tersenyum, berkat Japan aku berusaha untuk memperhatikan sekelilingku. Dan yang kudapatkan adalah fakta ini.

"Kau tahu apa yang enak dinikmati ketika sedang menonton kembang api?"

"Tidak tahu. Memangnya kita bisa makan sambil menonton ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bukan bodoh!"

Aku mengedipkan mataku ketika telunjuk Japan mencolek ujung hidungku. Dan kusadari dia semakin mendekat.

"Yaitu mencium pasanganmu,"

Aku langsung mendorongnya, wajahku memerah, "Enggak ah malu! Banyak orang!"

"Hai hai." Katanya terdengar kecewa.

Aku lalu kembali menengadah ke langit.

*Cuuuu~*

Aku berkedip beberapa saat, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru saja mencium pipimu,"

"Ohh…" terang saja, aku tidak terlalu merasakannya, hanya dorongan kecil dari arah dia mencium.

"Taiwan?"

"Ya?"

*Cuuuuu~*

Aku terkejut mengetahui Japan telah mendarat di bibirku! Aku meringis dan sedikit panik, tapi tangan Japan menahan tangan dan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Aku merasakan tubuhnya mendorong tubuhku perlahan. Dan bibirnya, aku bisa merasakan bibirnya yang lembab menekan bibirku. Tiba-tiba bibir bawahku dijilatnya, aku kembali meringis, tapi kali ini lebih kuat.

Setelah bibir kami bergesek dan membasahi satu sama lain, akhirnya dia melepaskannya. Dia tersenyum nakal kepadaku.

"Bagaimana ciuman pertamamu?"

Aku berbalik, bertekad tidak akan pernah jawab.

* * *

_Yay! Akhirnya Anda selesai membaca! Pertama-tama saya ingin sekali review dan favorite! Dan kalau perlu, Anda boleh request omake dari seri ini! Feel free!_

Oiya saya sedang mencari 2 orang untuk membantu pekerjaan saya! ^w^

**Editor/Proofreader**; tugas Anda adalah meneliti kembali naskah saya, mengganti ejaan yang salah menjadi ejaan Bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar, lalu siap ditanya saya ketika saya bingung untuk memikirkan proyek fic selanjutnya.

Syarat : harus memiliki kemampuan bahasa Indonesia yang baik tentunya. Ingat, saya memprioritaskan kualitas pada tulisan saya, bukan bagaimana fic ini merespon fandom tertentu, saya tidak ingin ada yang asal-asalan.

**Translator**; di sini agak beda ya. Saya mempunyai banyak teman-teman fandom Hetalia dari luar negeri. Waktu saya ceritakan saya menuliskan sebuah crack pair (EspUK/NorUK), mereka semangat sekali dan ingin sekali membacanya kata mereka pair-pair itu jarang ada ficnya, tetapi harus cepat saya patahkan semangat mereka ketika mereka tahu kalau ficnya berbahasa Indonesia. Saya pun, entah kenapa, berjanji untuk mentranslasinya. Nah ini masalahnya, saya tidak sempat untuk mentranslasinya, lagipula grammar saya tidak terlalu bagus. Nah saya butuh Anda di sini.

Syarat : memiliki kemampuan bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Inggris yang bagus. Grammarnya juga harus sempurna. Lalu tentu saja waktunya, Anda di sini di minta untuk menjadi penulis kedua karena harus menulis ulang naskah saya dalam bahasa Inggris. Tentunya saat itu sudah jadi, Anda boleh mencantumkan nama Anda dalam fic hasil translasi Anda tersebut.

Fic yang butuh di translasi :

NORUK. [Fairies] emang belum dipublikasi. Saya mau memperlihatkannya kalau Anda minta

ESPUK . hampir semua seri ESPUK saya ingin mereka baca. Tolong ya.

Jika Anda mempunyai kemampuan dalam 2 bidang ini (editor atau translator atau keduanya boleh!) silahkan kirim ke e-mail saya bea_ tulis saja Anda ingin apply jadi salah satu pekerjaan di atas. Nanti akan saya respons, lalu akan saya usahakan untuk adakan semacam test tetapi sepertinya itu terlalu ribet, jadi saya akan mencoba bekerja sama dengan Anda, dalam seminggu atau dua minggu, kalau cocok, Anda bisa jadi editor/translator yang permanen.

Tentu saja, setelah menjadi editor/translator saya, Anda mendapatkan keuntungan berupa :

Orang pertama yang membacanya.

Bisa mengetahui projek fic saya yang selanjutnya sebelum orang lain. Dan

Namanya bisa tercantum dalam hasil translasi.

Jika banyak kesalahan dalam ejaan dan semacamnya, Anda sebagai editor, namanya dapat tercantum dalam naskah.

Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya! ^w^


End file.
